


" What Ring ?"

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Steve let's slip a secret, as he's giving Kayleigh a character reference.Another post argument fic. With a twist.





	" What Ring ?"

**Author's Note:**

> Found this as I was clearing out some old fan fics.  
Going by the dates it was written alongside " Best laid schemes", and contains a few similar ideas, and references. Hope it's different enough to be a stand alone.

Steve watched the taxi pull up at the end of his drive, he noticed a tearful Kayleigh hurriedly pay the driver and march up the drive, purposely avoiding eye contact.

But Steve was Steve! 

“ Alright love, where's your John then ?” he ventured to ask.

“ Eff off Steve I'm not in the mood for you or your stupid effing questions okay ?” she almost spat in reply. 

“ Christ almighty love I only bleedin asked “

“ Well don't because you won't see your pal John here ever again, get it never ever again. He is not, never was and never will be my effing John, understand?”she roared.

“ Loud and clear, Kayleigh , understood, “

“ Fuck it ,fuck, fuck ,aargh, I don't believe this, nooo”

Steve watched as his sister in law threw her bag down in frustration at not being able to get the door open, then flung the keys down after them, then she fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

“ Come on love get up “ Steve said as he gently lifted her like a rag doll and took her inside .

As soon as she got in she ran wailing up the stairs, Steve heard her room door slam.

He turned and headed back out to his bike, he knew Mandy was staying over at Bills with the kids tonight, Kayleigh would have no one to talk to face to face, and she needed somebody, anybody . 

Although they often rubbed each other up the wrong way, Steve loved his sister in law, not in a creepy perv, sort of way, but in the manner of a big brother, and it looked to him as if he had to make sure she was alright.

He headed into the Kitchen and got out two cups.

“ Kayleigh you okay, love ?” he said knocking on her door a short time later ,” you decent ?”

“ Brace yourself Steve “ he said to himself, knocked again and walked in . 

“ Tea love ?“ he walked in with a brew, the cure all of the Kitson Price's.

Kayleigh was sitting on her bed, knees to chin , eyes like a panda sobbing pitifully.

“ Sorry for shouting at you Steve “ she managed to say between sobs , “ None of this is your fault “

“ Forget it love , I'm used to being shouted at, gonna tell me what's up love, what's happened ?”

“ Can I ask you something, I know you're married to my sister and that , but is there something wrong with me Steve ? “ 

“ As in love, be more specific, wrong wi what ?”

“ Looks, figure, personality, the way I dress, how I talk, that sort of thing “ 

“ Dangerous ground here love but no, not a thing , you're pretty, well proportioned and great company, any man would be lucky to have you “ 

“ Except the one I want, and I want my Joooohn “ with that the floodgates opened.

Steve sat on the bed and awkwardly put his arm round Kayleigh, they sat that way for 40 mins or so, Steve didn't think Mandy had cried that long in her entire life.

Steve's was grateful when Kayleigh eventually moved his arm. 

“ Thanks Steve , sorry for you having to deal with all this “ 

“ It's okay love , wanna fill me in before I go fill him in? “ 

“ No I don't want that Steve please don't , don't hurt him “

“ Okay but tell me what happened or I'll have to assume the worst” 

“ Long story short , I told him I love him about an hour ago “

“ And ?” 

“ He didn't say it back , he didn't say he loved me , I was sure he did , but he didn't, he doesn't” 

“ Where did this happen? “ 

“ In the car we were stuck in gridlock, we got talking , then I walked out “ 

Steve got up and shook his head, 

“ You don't deserve him, do you know that ?” 

“ What ?” 

“ What if he’s been afraid to say he loves you because he thought it was pointless, you're too much out of this class, and you couldn't love him back, that's the impression I got when I spoke to him, he adores you, but he doesn't think you could love him "

“ But I do “ 

“ Yes and you tell him that and expect him to answer right away, how would you like an ultimatum like that, you didn't give him much time by the sound of it “ 

“ You weren't there, it wasn't an ultimatum “ 

“ If he said I love you before you lost your temper, you would be there now, wouldn't you so it was a bloody ultimatum” 

“ No it wasn't “ 

“ You basically said tell me you love me or I'm off , or words to that effect “ 

“ He didn't say ….” 

“ He didn't say I don't , did you think in that tiny brain of yours that maybe he is still falling in love with you , still not sure if he's full on or not” 

“ Don't talk in riddles “

“ It's not bloody riddles Kayleigh think about it ?”

“ Think about it ?, about what ?”

“ People fall in love at different speeds love, you started car sharing on the same day, that don't mean that you are both at the same place as far as being in love goes, Christ I loved Mandy before she even learned to like me “

“ Never thought of that” 

“ Answer me this then , would he have walked out on you ?” Steve said raising his voice.

“ No” 

“ No , that's right he wouldn't , he would have waited hoping you caught up eventually” 

“ He only had to tell me “ she shouted ,,” just had to tell me he did”

“ You know he does “ 

“ Do I ?“ 

“ Well I know , so surely to god you know “ Steve shouted back, “ It's easy to see “ 

“ How do you know smart arse ?” 

“ Cause he told me when he bought your ring , that's how I fucking know, shit for brains “

“ What ring ?” she realised that they had been shouting at each other.

“ Eh ?” 

“ What ring Steve, you said he told you when he bought my ring ?“ 

“ Fuck , that was supposed to be between John and me, our secret like “

“ What ring ?” 

“ He bought you an engagement ring ok , I found out accidentally when I met him in the jewellers, looking for a watch for Mandy. The girl brought your ring out to him while we were talking, so he told me the whole thing , he loves you that much he wants to marry you. Well he did , before you went effing mental” 

“ Oh god Steve, I've lost the man I love, oh god , what am I going to do Steve ?, oh God, oh God “ 

Steve knew Kayleigh well enough to know that she was close to panic.

“ Look he loves you right ?” he said gently, “you know that now, go see him tomorrow, apologize or something, but please don't let on what I said ok “ 

“ What bit the pretty, well proportioned bit or the ring bit ? “ 

“ Any bloody bit ok “ 

“ Okay , Steve, and thanks .

She didn't sleep much, she went over in her head what she would say tomorrow, over and over , exactly what she was going to say to him , if he would speak to her that was. No he would, she would make sure that he did, she would do what he wanted, whatever she had to do to get him to speak to her.

Steve offered to drop her off to save her some time and give her some support.

“ Thanks for the bollocking Steve, you were right I wasn't fair on him , I see that now” 

“ Is that what you'll tell him ?”

“ No I'll just say sorry I walked I shouldn't have done that “ 

“ And ?” 

“ Tell him I love him again, and leave it at that “ 

“ Sounds good , phone me if you need to talk ok love “ 

“ Thanks “ 

Normally she would see him a dozen times a day, she knew he was in, his car was here, and she was sure she saw him standing with his back to the big windows, a habit she had come to recognise. She knew she could wait until they finished and speak to him in the carpark. She absently looked up to the office window again , he was there, her heart missed a beat, she smiled and waved, he returned both. 

There were strict rules about shop floor staff going up go the offices without permission. 

“ Fuck it” she thought as she took the plastic apron off, “ I need him more than I need this job” 

She went through the doors and up the stairs, as she neared John's office , Pete a junior management trainee put his hands up to stop her.

“ Are you meant to be here?”

“ I want to see John it's important “ 

“ Tell me what it is and I'll decide if it's important “ 

“ What ?” 

“ I'll decide if it's important, and if it is I'll ask him if he can see you “ 

Kayleigh walked right up to him, they were the same height.

John said he had small man syndrome, and he was officious to compensate. She tightened his tie and let her hand slide slowly down his chest. Smiling her most seductive smile.

“ John and I are, ahem, an item, if you know what I mean, you're a man of the world aren't you Pete ?, so you know what I mean when I say I need to see him, really really need to “ she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“ That's all very well Miss. Kitson,but do you have an appointment ?” 

“ God how thick is this one” Kayleigh thought. “ Ramp it up girl , lay it on thick “ 

“ John texted me , he said to hurry he had a spare 10 minutes,10 minutes I mean that was cheeky of him wasn't it ?” she licked her lips provocatively, “ he's a very naughty boy sometimes, very naughty, I'll have to be more strict , perhaps I need to discipline him “ she purred as she bit her bottom lip and winked, she saw the flush of realisation rise from his collar to the top of his head. Without a word he walked off.

She hurried to Johns office, knocked and went In.

John looked up as Kayleigh trotted over to his desk.

“ I'm so sorry for getting out the car John, really sorry, I meant what I said I love you, and I know you might not love me yet but I'll wait if you want. Can we please go back to how we were, friends if you want, more perhaps in the future, “

John got up took her by the wrist and walked determinedly towards the door.

Kayleigh thought she was about to be flung out of the office. Instead John spun her around so she had her back against the door, he then locked it, he stood with the palms of his hands pressed against the door, either side of her head. He leaned closer, she stared into his eyes , he stared back and their souls laid each other bare.

His sheer bulk close this close to her was both exquisite and intimidating. He smiled warmly then gently pulled her towards him, wrapping his huge arms around her.

“ Do you have any Idea how long I've wanted this , wanted you Kayleigh?” 

She had her head buried in his chest holding him tight, “ No “ she managed to say. 

“ Since you got in my car that first day , that's how long, I've loved you since then, that first day” 

Kayleigh slipped her arms free and flung them around his neck, she pulled his head to hers and they started a monumental kissing session.

Eventually Kayleigh looked at her watch and sighed. 

“ I best get back John “ 

“ No let's take our lunch “ 

“ Where do you want to go ? “ 

“ Oh I'm happy right here for the next half hour , how about you?” 

“ You're the boss John, here's fine”

10 minutes into their “ lunch “ they were sure someone tried the door.

“ John is everything okay?,John “ they heard Cath at the same time as they heard the door knock.. 

John and Kayleigh looked quizzically at each other.

“ I'll have to open the door Kayleigh, I have to, or else she'll get security to check I'm okay”

“ Coming Cath “ 

John walked to the door, Kayleigh fluffed her hair and tucked her shirt back in, John switched the lights back on as he opened the door.

“ Eh hello Cath, we were eh ……..“ 

Cath sniggered and pushed John back in the room , turned and re locked the door,” 

“ For God's sake you two, look at yourselves “ 

John turned to face Kayleigh, and both burst out laughing. Most of Kayleigh's lipstick was on John's lips, his neck, and there was a surprising amount around one of his earlobes, what there was left of it on her face was spread from cheek to cheek and nose to chin .She had more buttons undone than was entirely acceptable on the shop floor, John's tie was missing and his shirt untucked.

“ We were having lunch “ John said unnecessarily .

Cath and Kayleigh erupted into laughter. 

“ God John “ said Cath wiping her eyes “ What was on that menu ? “ 

John and Kayleigh , tidied themselves up , and sat sheepishly in two of the chairs in John's office, Cath was in the other.

“ Sorry , I guess we got carried away a little” John admitted

“ No need to apologize to me you're grown adults, but be careful when Dave's about for god's sake, he already thinks you two are at it like rabbits” 

“ How does he think that ? “ Kayleigh asked with the hint of a smile.

“ Seriously ?. Half the shop think you are ,the other half hope you do ,” replied Cath .

“ But we haven't, I mean not yet but how ?, Why do they ?,” John stammered.

“ What side are you on Cath ?” 

“ Hoped , Kayleigh hoped, because you two were meant to be , looks like you've found that out yourselves at last “ 

“ Yes we have, I've found the person I was born to be with, my soulmate, and I want everyone to know , and I hope she feels the same , I love you so much Kayleigh” John said without taking his eyes off Kayleigh. 

Kayleigh sat staring at John , the man who hides his feelings just opened up in front of Cath, and told someone else how he feels about her, life couldn't be any better .

“ I love you too John “ she eventually said.

“ Right” said Cath “ As you two are officially a couple , we have to change things ok, John you can't manage Kayleigh anymore, but you both knew that would happen, but I'll do all the paperwork ok “ 

“ Thanks” they said together.

“ Right I'll be off and get started then, I'll see you two lovebirds later, byeee”

“ I better go too John , see you later “ she kissed his forehead and headed out.

“ Hold on a minute darling “ 

Kayleigh turned with a bright smile 

“ Darling now is it Mr Redmond?” 

“ I had planned things a bit differently than this, different place , different time, but sod it here and now is as good as any” 

He walked to his desk, opened a drawer to retrieve something and then walked towards her looking nervous.

“ I meant what I said to Cath, I was born to be with you , I need to be with you, all the time from now until , well forever basically , sooo” 

“ So ?” 

“ Will you marry me ?” He hurriedly pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it .

“ I'm thinking about it Jonathan, that was almost a perfect proposal” she said beaming.

“ Almost ? “ 

“ Your knee sore is it , too sore to bend ? “ 

“ No there's nothing wrong with my…...oh aye right “ 

He got down on one knee , and presented the ring in classic fashion.

“ Will you marry me Kayleigh Kitson” 

“ Of course I will John of course , you can get up now, thought it best you learn early who's in charge” she fell into his arms giggling.

A short time later after she had phoned Mandy, John watched as she eventually made it back to the shop floor. Within minutes he saw Elsie lifting Kayleigh's hand to inspect her ring , he sniggered to himself , the whole shop will know soon . And he relished the thought.


End file.
